thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Sterbedatum
ist die dreizehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Rosarito Beach Hotel * Suarez Farm Kurzbeschreibung Travis erreicht zusammen mit vielen anderen Menschen das Hotel. Sie alle haben die beleuchtete Reklame des Hotels gesehen, die Madison zuvor angeschaltet hat um ihren Sohn, Nick, zu ihr zu führen. Travis wird erkannt und herein gelassen, während die übrigen Menschen in der Tiefgarage untersucht werden. Er erzählt, wie er mit seinem Sohn unterwegs war und dort eine Gruppe Jugendlicher traf. Als einer von ihnen angeschossen wurde, verloren die restlichen Mitglieder schnell das Vertrauen, dass er wieder gesund werden würde. Travis kümmerte sich um den Verletzten und wollte ihn sogar vor seinen Freunden schützen, die vorhatten ihn mit einem Kopfschuss zu erlösen. Sein Sohn kam allein zu ihm und zeigte Verständnis für Tavis Standpunkt. Dies war jedoch eine List. Er überwältigte seinen Vater und drückte ihn zu Boden, während Brandon den Gnadenschuss an seinem Freund durchführte. Die Jugendlichen fuhren mit dem Pickup weiter und ließen Travis allein zurück. Er berichtet Madison, dass er die letzten Worte zu seinem Sohn bereut, die er in Wut ausgesprochen hat. Sie geht darauf hin zu ihrer Tochter und erzählt ihr die wahre Geschichte, wie ihr leiblicher Vater Selbstmord beging. Am Abend kommen weitere Menschen am Tor des Hotels an. Unter ihnen Brandon und Derek, jedoch sieht man Chris nicht. Vorspann Madison, ihre Tochter, Elena, Hector, Oscar und Andres stehen am geschlossenen Gittertor zur Hotelanlage. Jeder hat eine Nahkampfwaffe bei sich und entschuldigt sich bei den Menschen, die vor dem Tor stehen und verzweifelt hinein wollen. Sie haben die elektrische Reklame der Hotelanlage in der Nacht gesehen, die Madison eingeschaltet hat um ihrem Sohn, Nick eine Richtung zu weisen. Plötzlich erkennt Madison ihren Mann, Travis, der seinerseits sie erkannt hat und nun versucht sich zu ihr nach vorn zu drängeln. Handlung der Folge Rückblick Chris schießt dem Bauern in den Kopf und geht zu Brandon und Derek, die sich um James Sorgen machen. Travis atmet tief durch und kommt dazu. Er erklärt, dass er zertifizierter Ersthelfer ist und schaut sich das Bein an. Es handelt sich um einen Durchschuss. Für Travis ist das positiv, da sie somit die Kugel nicht entfernen müssen. Er weist Derek an die Wunde abzudrücken, während er sich auf die Suche nach Näh- und Verbandszeug macht. Er findet die benötigten Sachen im Haus und kommt eilig zurück. Unter großen Schmerzen von James näht Travis die Vorderseite zu. Danach kümmert er sich um die Austrittswunde. Brandon und Derek sind besorgt, dass James es nicht schaffen könnte. Travis ist jedoch voller Zuversicht. Während der Dämmerung vergräbt Travis die Leiche des Bauern neben seiner Familie. Er baut ein Holzkreuz, wie sie dort schon zahlreich herum stehen. Schließlich betrachtet er sein Werk und entschuldigt sich, dass er nicht mal den Namen von ihm kennt. In der Nacht sitzen die Jugendlichen am Lagerfeuer. Brandon ist dabei ein Huhn zu schlachten und fragt nach der Vorliebe von James. Dieser macht einen Spaß, dass er keinen Schenkel essen mag. Während sich die Jugendlichen um das Essen kümmern, tritt Travis zum Kranken. Er fragt ihn nach seinem Befinden. Verstohlen schaut er zu der Gruppe der Anderen. Er gibt an sich zwischen 3 und 4 auf einer 10er Skala zu fühlen. Der Junge hofft durch das Hühnerfleisch schneller zu heilen. Travis flüstert ihm zu, dass er ihm nur helfen kann, wenn er um seinen Zustand weiß und fordert ihn auf sich bei ihm zu melden, wenn es ihm schlechter geht. Er geht am Lagerfeuer vorbei und erwidert James auf seine Frage ob er Hühnchen isst, dass sie lieber die Eier essen sollten. Danach ruft er seinen Sohn zu sich zum Gespräch. Er will darüber sprechen, dass er den Bauern getötet hat. Dieser zeigt sich jedoch unbeeindruckt und will weiter sein Bier trinken. Travis schlägt es ihm aus der Hand. Chris rechtfertigt sich und erklärt, dass der Fremde seinen Freund angegriffen hat. Travis entgegnet, dass er nicht sein Freund ist, da die Jungs unzivilisiert sind. Sein Sohn meint, dass sie nun so die Dinge regeln: Töten oder Sterben. Chris erinnert ihn daran, als er seine Schule wechseln musste und das Football-Team ihm schwer zusetzte. Damals riet ihm sein Vater, dass er sich nicht absondern, sondern mitspielen sollte. Er möchte das selbe Verhalten nun auf die aktuelle Situation anwenden. Travis meinte, dass er vorgeben sollte einer wie sie zu sein. Chris erkennt, dass sein Vater völlig anders ist, als der Rest ihrer Gruppe, doch mit der Rettung von James hat er seine Bewährungsprobe bestanden. Der Junge ist überzeugt die Gruppe zu brauchen, wohingegen Travis erwidert, dass sie ohne sie zurecht kommen. Gegenwart Travis hat sich zum Gitter des Hotels vorgearbeitet. Er gesteht, dass er nicht weiß, wo Chris ist. Madison verlangt, dass sie ihn herein lassen. Sie öffnen das Tor einen Spalt und lassen den Mann hinein. Madison geht in den Armen ihres Mannes vom Tor davon. Sie sind in einem der Apartments. Madison schlägt ihm vor zu duschen und was zu essen, doch er lehnt beides ab. Travis erkundigt sich nach Nick, worauf hin Madison erklärt, dass er wieder weg gelaufen ist. Madison vermutet ihren Sohn in Tijuana. Auf die Frage nach Chris weicht Travis aus und setzt sich aufs Bett. Er erklärt, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Rückblick 7 Tage nach Ankunft auf dem Bauernhof will die Gruppe weiter ziehen, denn sie haben alle Hühner aufgegessen. Ihr Plan ist es weiterhin nach San Diego zu fahren. Brandon ist mittlerweile genervt vom Lehrer Travis. James wagt es nicht zu widersprechen. Er gibt vor, dass es ihm besser geht und zeigt sich bereit für die Fahrt. Travis erinnert, dass San Diego niedergebrannt ist. Er bittet seinen Sohn um Beistand, doch dieser meint nur, dass sie nie dort waren. Brandon will keine Widerworte und beschließt, dass sie los müssen. Er erlaubt, dass Travis mitkommen darf, wenn er nicht mehr so viel erzählt. Vor der Abreise bemerkt Travis, dass das Grab vom Bauern noch immer nicht beschriftet ist. Er durchsucht die Wohnung und findet schließlich dessen Ausweis. Mit einem Meißel ritzt er den Namen des Toten, sowie sein Geburtsdatum ein. Ihm fällt auf, dass er nicht weiß, welches Datum ist. Sein Sohn kommt hinzu und bittet um seine Hilfe. Chris erklärt, dass er auch nicht weiß, welcher Tag sei. Nachdem er das Grab fertig gestellt hat, geht er mit in die Scheune Sie haben eine Trage gebaut und James drauf gelegt. Travis und Chris fahren auf der Ladefläche mit, während die anderen beiden vorn sitzen und die Musik auswählen. James versucht tapfer durch zu halten, fällt jedoch in Ohnmacht. Travis kann James überzeugen zu halten, der sichtlich enttäuscht über den Abbruch der Fahrt ist. In der Nacht besprechen sich die gesunden Jugendlichen. Sie sind der Meinung, dass James nicht wieder auf die Beine kommen wird und sie entsprechende Konsequenzen ziehen müssen. Travis tritt aus der Scheune und macht den Jugendlichen Vorwürfe, dass sie ihrem Freund gerade mal eine Woche Zeit für eine Schusswunde geben. Brandon ist für die Argumente von Travis nicht zugängig. Travis merkt, warum James eine solch große Angst vor den anderen hat. Er greift sich einen Revolver und weist die Anderen an sich von ihm fern zu halten und ihn nicht umzubringen. Brandon sieht in Travis keine Bedrohung. Dieser schießt knapp neben ihm auf den Boden. Erschrocken springen die Jugendlichen auf. Chris fragt seinen Vater, warum er das tut, worauf hin er erklärt es für ihn zu tun. Als James aus der Ohnmacht erwacht sieht er Travis mit der Waffe neben sich. Er erklärt ihm die Situation. James erzählt von Troy, ihrem Kumpel, den sie am Strand hatten. Er wurde gebissen und die Jungen wussten nicht was zu tun war. Ihnen war jedoch bewusst, dass er sterben wird. Sie haben ein Abkommen geschmiedet, wonach sie ihn nicht zu einem Untoten verwandeln lassen würden. Als es soweit war, wollte Troy einen Rückzieher machen. James war es, der ihn erschossen hatte, denn Brandon war nicht in der Lage dazu. Travis erklärt, dass die Situation jetzt eine andere ist: Er ist nicht gebissen und könnte sich mit etwas Zeit erholen. James erklärt, dass er so nichts mehr wert ist. Am nächsten Morgen klopft Chris an das Tor der Scheune. Er bringt etwas zu Essen und will reden. Travis lässt ihn herein, tastet ihn jedoch nach Waffen ab. Er fragt auch nach den anderen, von denen Chris vorgibt, dass sie an der Straße einen Untoten erledigen. Er erklärt, dass er nun Travis Standpunkt versteht. Er rettet James, den er nicht mal leiden kann, da sein Leben noch etwas Wert ist. Chris zeigt sich besorgt, dass er ebenso aussortiert werden könnte. Travis nimmt ihn in den Arm und erklärt, dass er das nicht zulassen wird. Chris erwidert die Umarmung drückt seinen Vater dabei zu Boden und gibt den anderen Beiden ein Signal. Diese treten die Tür ein. Derek nimmt die Waffe und bedroht Travis, während Brandon auf James zu geht. Dieser bettelt um eine Chance, doch sein Freund schießt ihm in den Kopf. Die Jungen beladen den Truck erneut. Travis will mit seinem Sohn reden. Brandon besteht darauf, dass er nicht mitkommen darf. Travis erzählt Chris von dem Farmer, den er erschossen hat. Er erklärt, dass sie allein besser dran sind als mit den anderen beiden. Außerdem möchte er das Versprechen gegenüber Eliza, Chris Mutter, einhalten, wonach er auf ihn aufpasst. Dieser erklärt, dass er ohne seinen Vater besser dran ist, denn er kann dann tun, wozu sein Vater nicht imstande ist. Chris erklärt, dass Travis damals beim Tod seiner Mutter wusste, was zu tun war, danach jedoch nicht mehr. Sie fahren davon. Travis läuft noch hinterher und versucht seinen Sohn umzustimmen. Schließlich erkennt er, dass er ihn verloren hat. Er begräbt James und fertigt auch für ihn ein Kreuz an. Danach geht er zu Fuß in Richtung Meer. Gegenwart Er berichtet Madison, dass er nach zwei Tagen das Meer erreicht hat und kaum war er da, sah er die Reklame des Hotels und wenig später seine Frau. Travis sieht die Schuld bei sich, denn er hat seinen Sohn verlassen. Er hätte James von den anderen ruhig umbringen lassen können und dadurch seinen Sohn nicht verloren. Er erinnert Madison an das Weingut und ihren Streit darüber, dass sie ihre leiblichen Kinder Chris vorzog. Er entschuldigt sich, dass er nicht erkannt hatte, dass sie für Alicia da sein musste und sonst für niemanden. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er ihm nie gesagt hatte, wie sehr er ihn liebt und seine letzten Worte "Scheiß auf dich, Chris" waren. Er erinnert sich an Chris Kindheit und sein großes Herz, welches durch die Scheidung ihm genommen wurde und durch Hass auf seine Eltern ersetzt. Travis macht sich weitere Vorwürfe und meint, dass man jeden Augenblick ausnutzen sollte und ihn so behandeln, als wäre es der letzte. Madison muss dringend mit ihrer Tochter sprechen. Sie geht in die Tiefgarage. Hier hat Andres ein Flüchtlingslager aufgebaut und untersucht zusammen mit Alicia die Fremden auf Krankheiten und Bissspuren. Er erklärt, dass sie nicht genügend Vorräte für alle haben. Zunächst möchte er jedoch alle untersuchen und in einem zweiten Schritt heraus sondern, wen sie als gefährlich einstufen und wen nicht. Alicia untersucht eine Frau, die eine Schlagwunde auf dem Rücken hat. Danach sprechen Mutter und Tochter miteinander. Sie gehen zum Pier. Hier offenbart Madison ihrer Tochter, dass ihr Vater den Freitod gewählt hat und nicht am Steuer eingeschlafen ist. Sie berichtet von einem Brief, in dem er erklärt hatte, dass er nicht mehr durchhalten konnte. Madison berichtet, dass sie dies nie gesagt hat, da sie Sorge hatte um ihren Sohn, der seinem Vater so ähnlich ist. Madison entschuldigt sich, dass sie sich weniger um Alicia gekümmert, sie jedoch genauso geliebt hat. Travis duscht sich, während draußen einige Männer zum Tor kommen. Unter ihnen sind Brandon und Derek, Chris ist jedoch nicht zu sehen. Besonderheiten * Travis ist ausgebildeter Ersthelfer * Die Fußwunde von Travis ist verheilt * Madison vermutet Nick in Tijuana * Alicia erfährt vom Selbstmord des Vaters (Nick weiß davon nichts) * Das Hotel hat 43 Flüchtlinge aufgenommen (zusätzlich Travis) * Es treffen weitere Flüchtlinge am Hotel ein. Unter anderem Brandon und Derek Todesfälle * James McCallister Musik * America - Nas Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)